


The Gods Above

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Allura is Persephone, And Lance is Psyche, Haggar is Hecate but she's just, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lotor is Aphrodite, M/M, Oh also Coran is Apollo and he's the best, Pidge is Zephyr, Shiro is Zeus, Zarkon who's also just mentioned is Poseidon, and Adam is the chill version of Hera, and Romelle is a minor goddess, and just sort of ignore the Greek myths, basically Keith as Eros, but not fully, but not really, like mentioned so...., so you can hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Keith is a god who has fallen in love with a human, Lance. Lance on the other hand has no idea what's going on. Neither does Keith because Pidge is an amazing friend that sucks, but like the both try to wing this falling in love in weird circumstances thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I like suck at summaries and tagging, so like everyone is probably super confused on what this is about, but like hopefully the first chapter makes sense.

Keith yawned for what seemed like the fifteenth hundred time that day. Hour perhaps, he wasn't counting. And it was all because Lotor just wouldn't stop talking.

“-And can you believe his guts! Being prettier than me! As if! Have you seen my hair?! A masterpiece!”

Keith chuckled. Lotor wouldn't know a masterpiece if one hit him in the face. What was the big deal with a human anyway? He was just a mortal. A prince sure, but he had nothing to be compared to the gods. Keith just couldn't see the big deal. He looked at the rest of the gods and their tired faces. Everyone certainly agreed.

“Fix this somebody! I will not have a human try to best me! I will-”

Keith sighed. “You aren't a child. Can't you fix this yourself?”

Lotor turned toward him so fast his hair slapped his face. Keith tried, and failed, to conceal a chuckle. Lotor seemed furious. “You think this is funny don't you? A human! Trying to one up me!”

Keith shrugged. “I think it's funny you're making such a big deal about a human.”

Lotor ignored him and turned toward Shiro. “Your Majesty! Look at what I've become! You are the King of Gods, are you not? Fix this for me!”

Shiro sighed, looking more tired than usual, probably because of all of Lotor’s talking. Even Romelle wasn't looking like her peppy self, and that was a near impossible task to accomplish. Shiro looked at Adam. “ I want to fire this guy.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Takashi, that's unprofessional.”

“Oh yeah, sure let me just go and…” Shiro turned to glance at Keith. “Hey Keith, just like minorly curse the guy or something. Nothing too serious, just a small punishment.”

Shiro’s tone said to just do anything to keep Lotor from talking. It seemed to do the trick…. almost. “Yes! Curse him! Make him fall in love with a monster! Make him-”

“COUNCIL DISMISSED.” Everyone and their mothers sighed in relief at Shiro’s words and started to disappear.

Keith collapsed onto his bed and groaned once he made it home. 

“Everything alright, Keith?” Pidge’s voice oozed with sarcasm.

“Fuck Lotor.” He declared into his pillow as if it would solve all of his problems. “I'm so done with his shit.”

He could sense Pidge rolling their eyes as they said, “Red brought your quiver. You should probably go deal with the human as soon as possible.”

Keith flipped over and sighed. “Why can't Lotor take a fucking break from complaining?”

He looked over to see amusement written all over Pidge’s face. “I suppose I'm lucky for not attending the meeting?”

Keith groaned once more. “Definitely.”

“I'll take you word for it, now go curse a man!”

“Five minutes, my ears are ringing.”

\-----

When Keith made it to the palace of some random kingdom the human was a prince of, Keith was like, yup, they definitely worship him. Literally, the palace was surrounded in offerings. Keith floated inside, arrow nocked, looking for the prince.

And there he was. He can see why Lotor was making such a hissy fit. The human was definitely hotter than him. And his hair did not look like it came from a snobby hair commercial. He was actually kind of…. cute. His smile was definitely a plus. And- Ouch!

Keith looked at his arm, eyes widening. Oh no no no no! Shit…. Keith watched in horror as the golden ichor of his own dripped from the arrow. And at the gashing wound on his arm. He turned back to the human. Shit, he was in love.

Ok Keith, he thought, it was just a little prick. From an arrow. That made living being fall in love. He was ok. He was perfectly alright. He was also most definitely fucked but that didn't matter at the moment.

He took a deep breath and disappeared to Lotor’s Palace. He opened his eyes to a vomit worthy room of pink. Go Lotor! Way to make his stomach more queasy. It looked like somebody vomited Allura’s formal occasion wardrobe, and that was not a pretty site. He spotted Lotor on the throne. Which like really dude, this wasn't even a throne room, the hell?

“I- I finished cursing the human.” 

Lotor spared him a brief glance. “Oh thank goodness, I would have died otherwise. On your way now.”

Keith rolled his eyes, which made him even more nauseous. Way to make everything dramatic Lotor, he thought. Keith closed his eyes again to head home. The minute he got there he summoned Red. “Get Pidge here immediately. I have some wallowing to do.”

He could feel Red’s concern. He shook his head, he'll be fine. Red didn't seem to sure, but did as he asked.

\-----

“So what you're trying to tell me is while you were trying to curse a human to fall in love with a jerk you accidentally pricked yourself with your own arrow like an idiot and fell in love with a mortal.”

Keith nodded his head, too busy wallowing to say much else. “Help?” He croaked, hating how meek his voice sounded. 

Pidge sighed. “Seriously Keith?”

“Please?” he pleaded, “I really fucked up big time.”

“What am I doing to do with you?” Pidge looked up at the sky, pleading. They turned back to Keith. “Don't worry.” They waved him off. “I've got this.”

“I hope so.”

\-----

Pidge walked into the dark cave, shuddering. They still couldn't understand why anyone would choose to live here. But then they supposed that Coran wasn't just anyway. 

They wandered deeper, finally reaching the heart of the cave. “Hey, pssst, Coran?”

The man looked up from his sleep, looking quite comical as he was sleeping over an open book. He must have fallen asleep reading about the Python. Pidge chuckled.

Coran’s mustache quivered. “Pidge, my dear, is that you?” 

Pidge nodded, before they realized that he couldn't see them. “Yeah, hey can you do me a favor? You owe me for your cool smoke screen.”

Coran chuckled. “Of course, let me see what I can do.”

\-----

Lance was having a perfectly fine day. Well as perfectly fine as it could be with everyone fawning over him. He loved attention, of course, but sometimes it just became too much. Thankfully, it was dinner time, and that was just with family, and he could handle their attention.

“Missed me?” Lance burst through the doors with a dramatic flail of his arms.

His sister, Veronica chuckled. “Hello to you, Lance. Hunk’s here.” She gestured to the seat next to her, where guess who, Hunk was sitting.

“Hunk!” Lance shrieked before tackling his friend with a hug. “I missed you!”

Hunk chuckled. “Same here, bud.”

After more hugging, Lance took the seat next to Hunk, which was right across Luis, who was sitting next to Marco. His father was sitting at the head, and his mother to his right. He smiled. He loved seeing his family together. When he was with the only people who didn't make such a big deal because of him, he felt more safer. 

He grabbed for the bowl of bean, about to make a joke- Crackle!

A man with an orange mustache and funky clothes had randomly appeared from the fireplace. Lance stared at the man in shock.

The man, unperturbed by the fact that seven pairs of eyes were staring at him, brushed the ashes off of his bright yellow pants and smiled. “Hello mortals! I'm Coran! The god of the Oracle!”

Lance stared at the poop green vest. He did not know gods were colorblind or just really bad at fashion, but here he was. His father was the first person to come out of shock, standing up to bow. Everyone immediately followed his suit. His father was also the first to speak. “What brings you here, your holiness?”

Coran smiled at Lance. “Why just heard the most terrific of news regarding your family! It seems that your middle son, Lance, is to die an honorable death soon!”

They all, yet again, stared at him in shock. His mother, this time, was the first person to speak. “Come again?”

Coran smiled with glee. “Oh yes! It's a great honor! Well you see, a great beast is on its way to destroy your kingdom and kill everybody! Quite horrifying really!” He did not sound horrified. “But see that cliff over there! Oh wait, sorry, I forgot the limitations of mortal eyesight. But it's not that far! Just leave the boy blindfolded at that cliff over there! Do that by sundown! The monster will take him and leave everyone else alone! Problem solved! Your son dies honorably! Everyone wins!” Then he turns toward Lance. “Well, perhaps not you, my boy. Unless you can deal with sarcastic grumps.” Coran winks. “Well I must be going! I hope you succeed! Toodles!” And then he disappears into a cloud of dust, leaving everyone in the room speechless with shock.

This time, Veronica speaks first. “What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.”

Lance shook himself out of his daze. “Sundown is soon. I guess I'll just have to surrender myself to a monster.”

\-----

“Pidge, what the fuck?”

His best friend shrugged at him. “This way Lotor is satisfied and you get the guy.”

“Oh my fricking hell.”

“Hey, the good thing is everything is going according to plan.”

“I- Oh fricking hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Keith and Lance meet. And Lance is well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like completely abandoned ao3 but I'm back so yay! (Sees only myself excited) Ok then, I guess I'll just post this and go then.

Pidge looked down from the skies at the cliff where the human- Lance- was sitting, blindfolded. He looked resigned to his fate, but they could see some nervousness. Pidge grinned, imagining the mortal’s shock when he realizes that he isn't actually going to be eaten by a monster.

They swoop down, grabbing the boy by the waist. He let out a yelp of terror, clutching to Pidge blindly. Pidge studied the mortal closely. He could see why some could mistake him for the god of love. He looked nothing like Lotor and all of his fakeness. The beauty the boy exhibited was nothing short of remarkable for a human. And since he was technically willing to sacrifice himself for his kingdom, not a bad personality. Pidge good genuinely tell he was a good person.

They smiled, at least Keith hadn't fallen in love with an arrogant jerk. Spying Keith’s palace, Pidge slowed down until they stopped at the palace, before gently setting the boy down. They hoped Keith knew what he was doing. After all, the boy was now in his custody.

\-----

When Lance realized he had stopped flying or floating or whatever that was, he pulled of his blindfold and -holy damn. That was a one palace. Lance was impressed at the architecture and sheer size of the place. And that was saying something, he lived in a palace. This, however, was like ten times better. And it wasn't even snobby. Like, how?

After a few minutes of staring at the ginormous palace in awe, the confusion set in. Wasn't he supposed to be taken by a monster? That may or may not eat him? Lance had really hoped the monster might just end up being vegetarian or just not like the taste of humans in general, but it never really seemed like it was going to happen. Lance shrugged, the monster probably lived in this palace. At least he would die in luxury.

Lance started walking toward the palace. He knew he should probably run for his life because you know, monster prophecy may die and whatnot, but to be honest, curiosity got the best of him. Besides the palace didn't really seem foreboding, and anyone that can make this big of a palace and not make the gold accents look gaudy and not overuse the pillar can't be all that bad. Right?

When Lance reached the palace, he frowned. It seemed…. empty. Like the person (or monster) who lived here had left for a vacation. Just as he was about to call out, a red something whizzed toward him. It stopped and Lance blinked, tilting his head. Was that…. a red mechanical cat?

The the red cat thing seemed to smile at him. “Hi, this is your new home. If you need to go anywhere in the palace or need to find something here's Cosmo.”

“Cosmo…?” Lance asked, confused. There was no one else here….?

Suddenly a big blue wolf dog mix, which mind you, was huge, appeared from fricking nowhere. Lance definitely did not jump five feet up in the air and scream like a girl when that happened. Definitely not. Nope. Nuh uh. And Lance couldn't even be made at the wolf dog because it looked so happy to see him. Dammit, he was in love with the dog. 

“Ok, Cosmo is the dog I'm in love with and if anything ever happens to him I'll commit murder.”

“Yep. And if you have any questions ask me. Master will be here at night because he's busy during the day, so bye.”

“Hey! Who's- and the cat is gone.” Lance sighed. He turned toward Cosmo. “I guess it's just you and me bud.”

Cosmo wagged his tail happily at that. Lance chuckled in amusement. “You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me about the master person the cat was talking about, would you?”

Cosmo shook his head. Lance sighed. “Thought so. I suppose it's time for a tour.”

\-----

When night fell, Lance was nervous. Too nervous actually. Not because it was pitch black, it was, but because he was going to finally see the so called master. He hugged Cosmo, who he'd been hanging out with the whole day, closer. “Ok, buddy, is the master person dude a nice person?”

Cosmo just tilted his head at him. Lance sighed. “Are they nice?”

Cosmo nodded once, and then sat down as if he were waiting. Ok, so Cosmo clearing liked the guy, but maybe they just looked dogs. And mechanical red cats. 

Suddenly, the lights went out. Fireplaces, candles, glow jars, everything. Lance gulped. Ok then, he thought, totally not scary. It's not like horror plays started like thing or anything.

He heard a chuckled echoing in the darkness. “Sorry about that. You seem terrified, but… I don't think you have a reason to be?”

Lance laughed with no humor. “That sounds reassuring.”

The man sighed. “I mean, I'm not going to kill you.” And, oh, that kind of didn't really make sense. But Lance also noticed that the man’s voice was deep and smooth and it was sort of kind of hot and- Lance shook his head. He should not be thinking that right now.

Lance tried to smile, aware that while he couldn't see the the man, he could see him. “Ok, that's nice to know, but that's not what I was told before I was brought here.”

The man groaned. “Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, by the way. My friends are embarrassing. My plan was to like, ignore you forever. But Coran was no you're going to deal with your feelings.”

Now Lance was confused. “Um…. Feelings?”

“Oh right, you know nothing. Ok, so like my job is to curse people. Bad people. That's literally all I can tell you without giving away who I am. So I was supposed to curse…. someone…. to fall in love with a monster. And I sort of kind of accidentally…. scratched myself. With an arrow. And I was looking at you. So….”

Oh. This person was in love with him. That's nice. That's great. Wonderful. What the fuck has happened to his life? Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. “That's um… well that's…”

The other person groaned again. “I hate social interaction… Ok, listen here, I expect nothing from you. As I said, I was pretty content with ignoring you for the of my life. But if Coran says a prophecy, then well… I wasn't just going to drop you back at home and have everyone call him a liar.”

And Lance kind of realized that, hey, that this person monster man or whatever, he wasn't a bad person. He was just trying to protect his friends. And Lance could respect that, despite being kidnapped. “Ok, I can deal with that. So…. what are you by the way?”

The man (monster?) chuckled. “Not a monster, that's for sure. I have no idea how Coran came up with that prophecy.”

“How can I be sure if I can't see you? You could at least turn on the lights.”

He heard footsteps coming closer until he could feel someone breath on his neck. His own breath hitched. The man spoke. “Reach out in front of you, Lance.”

His fingers reached out hesitantly. It was pitch dark, if it weren't for the soft breathing he felt near him, Lance wouldn't even be sure the man existed. Suddenly, his fingers met fabric. The man chuckled. “Higher Lance, touching my shirt isn't going to get you anywhere.”

Lance frowned at the feeling of fabric. Very anticlimactic. He went to the sides. “Was- was that your chest?”

“I'd assume so, Lance, I’m about the same height as you.” He could hear the amusement in the man’s voice.

Lance glared at what he hoped was the man’s face. “Well I'm sorry but I wouldn't know that because- oh.” His voice went weak at the end.

He squeezed the arm he felt and- fuck. His captor was muscular. He traced the arm in awe. “Damn…. how much do you work out?”

He felt him shrug. “About 5 hours a day? I think? Sometimes more? It depends on how busy I am, but my job is basically a workout so…”

Lance sucked in a breath. “You're telling me… dude do you ever like take a break?”

“I'm taking one right now, aren't I?” He could hear the confusion in his voice. 

“R- Right. Of course.” Lance could tell his breath was way too breathy then normal. He cleared his voice, hand still tracing him arm. “So unless you're a shapeshifter or have like chicken legs….” Lance felt a muscular thigh press his own lanky one. “Chicken legs?”

Lance took a breath. “Ok, so you look normal, probably prettier than normal, so why couldn't you just come up to the palace like a normal suitor and ask for my hand at the palace?”

He heard the man chuckle and- frick he was really close. Lance could feel the warmth emanating from his chest. He gulped, waiting for an answer.

His captor seemed to lean away. “Well, trust me when I say that that wouldn't have been fair to me.”

Lance frowned. “Fair… to you? Why not?”

“My face… is noticeable.”

“Really?” Lance said, fingers moving higher, trying to reach his face.

Lance’s hand was at his chin when he nodded. “Not in the dark, obviously, but… noticeable.”

Once Lance’s hand reached his face, he started roughly feeling his features.

“Hey! Watch the eyes! Do not poke- Hey! Don't pinch my nose! My cheeks are not for smushing-”

Lance laughed. “Oh my god, you're like a toddler.”

He could feel his captor pout against his hand. “So are you, but I didn't mention anything.”

Lance sighed and leaned against his captors chest and- damn this guy definitely muscular. Lance squeaked in embarrassment. The man (we are now certain he is manly) chuckled, amusement clear. Lance whimpered at feeling the chuckle. His captor ruffled his hair. “How about dinner Lance?”

Lance nodded against his chest, not trusting himself to speak. The man grabbed is hand and grabbed him to where Lance assumed the dining table was. “Follow me.”

“Of course,” Lance grumbled, “it's not like I can do much else.”

The laughter that followed, echoing through the halls, did something to Lance’s insides, and he didn't like it.

\-----

It had been quiet for the first minutes of eating, and as much as Lance was still uncertain about his feelings for his captor, he had a few questions. “Um…”

His captor sighed. “You've been wanting to ask something for quite a while know, what is it?”

“Well…. I don't really know what to call you. I have to call you something, right?”

His captor sighed. “I- I hadn't really thought about that…. Call me Akira.”

“Ok, Akira.” Lance blushed at saying the name. It was… nice. He new it wasn't his actual name, but it was nice. “Ok then, I'll call you Akira. Akira, other than the fact that your face is noticeable… why else won't you let me see it?”

“Do you… want to see my face?”

Lance nodded. “Maybe.”

Akira chuckled. “How about this? You get to know me first. And then, if I can trust you, I'll show you my face.”

“So…. you love me, but you don't trust me?” Lance frowned in confusion.

“Lance,” he could hear the amusement in his voice, “Love and trust are two different things. I only know so much about you, but I still can love you. But trust, it requires more than that.”

Lance nodded. “Ok, that makes sense. We both trust each other, then I see your face. But it still isn't really fair… you know more about me….”

He sighed. “True, fine….. ask me whatever you want. If I feel comfortable answering it, I'll answer. How about that?”

“Like a one-sided twenty questions?”

“Yes, I suppose you can call it that.”

\-----

It's been a few weeks since Lance started living with Akira, and it was safe to say he was definitely in love. Honestly, most of the time, he was just sleeping and waiting for Akira to come back. And the pining was awful. Of course, he could just tell him, after all, he knew Akira still loved him, but still… it felt embarrassing? Secretive? It felt something, and the feeling made Lance feel all giddy and he was an utter disaster. 

It was past sundown, which meant he would be coming soon, and Lance couldn't help but to be excited. He had woken up about half an hour ago, living with Akira had made him practically nocturnal with a fucked up sleep schedule, which described the sacrifices he was willing to make for him, because Lance was seriously about his beauty sleep.

The sky was soon pitch black and Lance couldn't see anything. “Akira? You here?”

“Hey Lance, I brought the beauty products you asked for! They're on the counter-”

Lance crashed into Akira, stumbling backward trying to catch his balance. A strong pair of arms steadied him. “Lance you alright?”

Lance nodded, throat dry. Frick his stupidly muscular chest, Lance thought. “I'm fine, yeah.” He pressed closer, reveling in the warmth he emitted. 

Akira chuckled. “Ok then. You going to just- oh.”

Lance looked at what he hoped was his face, lifting his hand. After skimming his hand against his neck for a bit, he found Akira’s face. He felt him shudder at his touch. “Lance…”

Lance let both of his hands frame his face. “Hey.”

“Lance… please just….”

His lips found his neck. He pressed a featherlight kiss to his pulse, before nuzzling into neck, pressing a another to his jaw.

“You sure…?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He pressed his lips to Akira’s. “Love you.”

And...well you all know how that night ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance, the troubles he'll soon be going through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there's miscommunication and sadness and heartbreak, but on the other hand, Lance met Pidge so it can't be that bad, but then there's Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Honestly, I wished I could finish all my other fics as fast as I'm finishing this one but you know(or you don't), master procrastinator here so that's that. On the other hand, enjoy the chapter"

Keith flew as fast as he could to Pidge's place as possible, reveling in the burn of his wings moving yet wanting to get there as fast as possible.

He didn't know what his problem was, he wanted Lance to know who he really was. In fact he was going to show his soon. So what bothered him? What was making his skin itch?

“Beeep!”

Keith looked at his alarm bracelet and sighed. Now was not the time for a mission, he thought. But at the same time… he couldn't ditch whatever the mission was. It could be important. 

He groaned before sending Pidge a distress signal. Hopefully they'll understand, he thought as he flew toward the palace of the skies, hoping it wasn't important. The sun was rising, he'd already left for too long.

\-----

Lance finally gets up from his spot on the floor, his shirt drenched in tears. “I fucked up too much.”

He walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. He watched as a glass of water was being filled. He stared at the glass for a few seconds, anger overcoming him. Without even thinking he threw the glass as hard as possible.

Lance blinked. Did he just…. shatter the glass? Lance stares at the shards as he collapses to the ground. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even…. Lance stared at the floor, wallowing. He couldn't…

Lance’s head suddenly turned toward the entrance. Was that footsteps? Was Keith….?

He slowly stood up and headed to the entrance. Was it really… a cherub? Lance looked at the young godling in front of him. “Who are you…..?”

The godling blinked at him. “Hi, Lance. It's been a while.”

“Ummmm, have we met before?” Lance looked at the owlish eye in front of him.

“Oh, er, right. I forgot. You were blindfolded. I was the person who brought you here. Uh…. Keith’s…. friend.”

“Oh!” Lance’s eyes lit up in recognition. “You're Ke-Keith's best friend!”

The godling adjusted their glasses uncertainly. “He… he said that?”

Lance frowned. “Um yeah? He said that? He mentions you a lot, not by name, but a lot. They/them pronouns, right?”

They nodded. “Yes… that's me. I'm Pidge.”

Lance smiled at them. “Nice to meet you Pidge.”

Pidge smiled up at him. “Nice to be reacquainted with you, Lance. Now, Keith sent me a distress call, so what happened.”

\-----

Lance watched Pidge’s reaction to what happened with a morbid curiosity. Once Lance was done Pidge dropped to their knees and screamed at the sky. “WHY Keith WHY! DO I NOT DESERVE A FUCKING BREAK?!”

Then they take a deep breath and say, “Good news, I think I can fix this fucking mess. Hopefully. Bad news, there was a council meeting yesterday, and Akira was called on a mission. So you have to deal with Lotor. He's the only person who has the power to get you out of this fucking disaster. Problem is that he is a fucking disasterpiece and hates your damned guts.”

“Hey!” Lance frowns. “Why are my guts damned?” 

Pidge ignored him. “You willing to sacrifice them?”

Lance took a steadying breath. “Yeah, I'm willing to risk anything. Except like, my life or something, because that makes the whole thing pointless.”

“Yeah, ok, that makes sense. Ok, I'll help you because I have nothing else to do and Keith sucks at communication.”

Lance shrugged. “Seems legit, let's go.”

\-----

They had been walking for a few hours, when a question formed in Lance’s mind. “Hey, Pidge, why can't we just go find Keith instead of dealing with this politically?”

Pidge glanced at him. “Well… this mission is important. If Keith just ditches the mission it's insulting and would cause a war regardless of the reasons. So if Keith’s on a political mission, the only way he can leave with minor damage is if he leaves formally. Otherwise war, and I'm not risking that.”

Lance nodded, as much as he wanted to fix things with him, he knew it was foolish to start a war. And at the same time, his heart ached every time he thought about Keith. “Well fuck, makes sense. Second question, why can't you fly us there?”

Pidge blinks rapidly. “I… I forgot…..”

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET THAT YOU CAN FLY PIDGE?!?”

Needless to say, they flew the rest of the way there.

\-----

Pidge landed, dropping Lance on the ground like a sack of potatoes. “Hey!” Lance yelped, wincing as his flailing arms hit a bush. “That was mean.”

They rolled their eyes. “Yeah, and you're heavy. And you're all limbs. Either way, we're here.”

Lance glanced at the vomit-inducing gaudy pink and gold castle. “No shit.”

Pidge grinned at that. “Ok, bye, hope you survive. You've actually grown on me.”

Lance grumbled. “Thanks for that vote of confidence.”

Pidge disappears, and Lance heads toward the palace. He looks at the gigantic doors. Wow, he thought, never has pink looked more terrifying than it does now. He opens the doors, both of them creaking loudly. And inside was Lotor sitting on a throne in all his evil glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel Lance's pain no joke.


End file.
